Ultimate Power, Part 3
How many stars? 1 2 3 4 5 This is episode 9, the Season 1 finale, of New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! Previously... Doof got the Ultimate Power, but Nega-Doof tricked him out of it. Nega-Doof was defeated, then locked up by the SWAT Team. But when they experimented with the Ultimate Power, there was an explosion that destroyed 50 square miles! Now what? Plot (Candace): What exploded? (Phineas): Everyone, back in your suits! Isabella comes in with her mom after everyone has their suits on. (Isabella): Hey, Phineas. Whatcha... Gasp! What's going on? (Beak): We're going to investigate an explosion in suits leftover from a past battle that you didn't see. (Isabella): You fought a villain and didn't even tell me? (Isabella's Mom): That was a little mean. (Phineas): Okay, we'll make suits for you two. Stacy walks in with Jeremy. (Stacy): Hey, Candace. I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall with me and Jere... Uuuhh, what's going on? (Candace): We'll explain and make suits for you, too. They do that, and fly off to the SWAT Team headquarters (which is right next to Danville Maximum Security Prison), where the explosion was. Then they discover some of the aliens that the Ultimate Power had the powers of. (Some are Ben 10 aliens. Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or anything. :D). (Beak): Hey, guys, look! It's a bunch of aliens! (Nega-Doof): Yes, bird brain! Those are the species that the Ultimate Power had the powers of. Now, with a machine that I've been making over time, I will absorb those aliens into myself, permanently giving me their powers. (Isabella): No way! That'd kill them! (Nega-Doof): Technically, it would. But they aren't real. They are just the species' powers that mutated the suit over them. (Author's Note: "Evolution" is technically real. MICRO-evolution is. That's species adapting over time to changing environments. But MACRO-evolution isn't. That's species changing into another. We didn't come from monkeys. God created us. The evolution in the story is completely impossible.) (Isabella): Oh. (Jeremy): That doesn't matter! You're still going down! (Nega-Doof): Oh, yeah? (Into machine small): Activate life form absorbtion: code 000-absorb-0. (Machine): rrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRR'RRRRRRRR!!!!!!!' The machine sent out a red-colored wave that made the aliens glow red, then the wave came back, but it carried the aliens with it. The aliens were carried into the machine that way. After that, Nega-Doof started glowing, too. He grew, and parts of the aliens replaced parts of him. (This was the form from the beginning.) (Nega-Doof): Yes! I have the power! That scream sent out a shockwave that knocked everyone to the ground, including the gang, for 100 miles! (Mom): There's a linking power in the suit. We can use it to combine into a Super-Superhero! (Stacy): That's redundant. They did it, only the colors all changed to silver, and the people disappeared. It now looked like a giant silver robot! Then it pounded Nega-Doof! (Nega-Doof): Hmm... You're an indestructible super-superhero. Now what? Hmm... Gasp! I've got it! He covered his chest with his arms, then flung them backward as he thrust his chest forward. At the same time, a red beam came from his chest that hit the super-superhero, destroying the suits. Then the people fell to the ground. (Jeremy): He destroyed our indestructible suits! If he did that, what on Earth can stop him? (Nega-Doof): Let that be a demonstration of my immense power!!! (Phineas): Gasp! That's it! I know how! We'll get him into the Earth's Core! (Isabella's Mom): How? Perry flies in on his hover-chair. (Perry): I have an idea! (Phineas): Perry? How can you talk? (Perry): Remember your animal translator? I made a smaller version and put it on my belt. See? (Phineas): Oh. I do see. (Perry): We can use the drill on my hover-chair. It can grow bigger than a house. (Stacy): That'll work. (Perry): It also leaves a thin layer of super-steel that prevents holes from caving in, and prevents magma from refilling the hole. (Jeremy): I was just about to point out the magma part, when you said that. (Mom): Let's do it! They did it. (The drill can go really fast.) Then they fired mini-guns, also from Perry's belt, at Nega-Doof until he fell in. Now, there was metal at the bottom of the hole, so Nega-Doof didn't die yet. But just then, Doof flew in on a glider. (Doof): Perry the Platypus! I have found you! Ultimate Power or not, I will destroy you! The gang fired at Doof until the glider broke, making him fall into the hole. After he fell in, Perry made the hover-chair suck up the metal above them, destroying them once and for all! (Doof, just before he was covered): Curse you, Perry the Platypu... Gurgle, gurgle, gurgle. The gang flew back, but Perry was late. Now, as Perry came in... (Phineas): Oh, there you are, Perry. He lost his translator, so... (Perry): Growly noise thingy. THE END of the three-part set and the season! ---****--- Roads Other Episodes ''Preceded by: Ultimate Power, Part 2. Succeeded by: Snow Days in Summer? '' Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Specials Category:---****--- Roads Category:New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros. Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Specials Category:Stories Category:Dialogue